Recent studies have implicated the importance of high density lipoprotein cholesterol as being an independent risk factor in the genesis of atherosclerosis. Studies have shown that individuals with a low amount of high density lipoprotein cholesterol tend to be at more risk for the development of ischemic heart disease and myocardial infarction. We are studying the effect of high density lipoprotein cholesterol in a group of normal Indians and Caucasians as well as in a group of diabetic Indians and Caucasians, with and without coronary artery disease. From this study we will attempt to delineate the importance of high density lipoprotein cholesterol values in the pathogenesis of ischemic heart disease.